1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device having a hood readily attached thereto and detached therefrom by means of a fastener.
2. General Background
A conventional electronic device generally includes a cage, a hood and a bezel. The cage is used to hold components such as a motherboard, interface cards, a power supply and disk drives. The cage is generally U-shaped, and comprises a base, a front panel and a rear panel. The hood is also U-shaped, and has a top panel and two opposite side panels depending from the top panel. The hood is slidably attached to the cage along rails formed on opposite sides of the cage, and then secured to the rear panel with screws.
However, securing the hood to the rear panel with screws is unduly cumbersome and time-consuming. Furthermore, it is difficult to simultaneously align both side edges of the hood with the respective rails of the cage.
Another kind of conventional hood is secured to a cage by means of engagement of locking catches of the hood with slots of the cage. However, disengaging this kind of hood from the cage is often laborious.
What is needed is to provide an electronic device which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.